


The Beginning

by Lumon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, some people are only mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumon/pseuds/Lumon





	The Beginning

It was a very calm day in Uruk. As of late things have been going peaceful and all he could do was smile at the peace that has been brought upon them. 

A good day to stroll the city. Much to the disdain of his husband but this isn’t the first time he ignored an order of his husband the King. You see, as a concubine he has no strict rules to follow unlike the Queen and he is not in the high ranks so he doesn’t need to watch too much of what he does. 

Doesn’t mean he can be totally careless but he has more freedom than most others. With his son at his side, he hold onto his hand as he walks with the 5 year old. Most of the citizens already knew them and paid no real attention to see him walking outside. 

Just like himself his son loves to explore outside. His son was a prince but far from being the Crown Prince and he doesn’t need to have his son on his fathers throne. He wants his son and future children to enjoy the time they have, find love and be happy with their choices.

His husband has been busy despite the peaceful days so it has been a month or two since he last saw him. The second child he is carrying is possibly forgotten but he can’t blame his husband for he takes care of his nation and wives.

As usual their explore the market, take a drink and go to an usual tavern to eat. According to his son and he quotes ; ‘’I love eating here. They make yummy food but mothers food is better!’’. Which is the highest praise he can receive from his son. 

Before he became a concubine he was a son himself of a tavern lady. His mother died a few years ago and he had running the tavern alone and that’s how he and the King met by accident. The King just returning from a journey and according to his husbands words; ‘Something smells divine. Hand me it over.’’

Gilgamesh was anything but smooth but in the end he fell for his husband antics. The stubborn blonde kept on returning each time he set out on a journey, heck even sometimes just slipping out of the castle.

From his seat he admires how his son eats so well. 

‘’ Fajr, the food won’t run away. Try eating a bit more slow before you choke again on the food.’’

Fajr was his call name given by himself. Gilgamesh gave an official name but he never uses that name because it didn’t fell well on his tongue and Fajr did.

‘’Ihshn gwfood!’’

A chuckle slips his lips as he looks at his son trying to talk with all the bread and vegetables in his mouth. 

‘’ I can understand this is good but you still need to try and eat slower. If you stuff yourself so full how will we get a dessert later ? You can have a tummy ache if you eat too much in a fast manner.’’

It seems the coin fell because Fajr gave a nod as he starts to eat slower and chew his food more. 

‘’He is young Ritsuka you should be a bit more easier on him.’’

The familiar voice had him look to the side to see Enkidu.

‘’ Well, he may be young but I don’t want to see him choke again on a chicken leg because he got to excited.’’

Enkidu gave a smile as he grabs a chair from another table as he sits himself with the family of two.

‘’ I thought I could find you here. By now it’s easier finding you in the city than in the palace even after six years.’’

A slight blush creeps his cheeks as he looks away with a sheepish chuckle slipping his lips. His finger scratches his cheek soft, he turns to look back at Enkidu.

‘’ I can’t help it. I feel more free out here than in the palace. I’m more under my people here than I am in the palace. It may have been six years but you know just as well that I am far from welcomed in the palace by the Queen and the higher ranking concubines. I’m safer outside the walls than inside the walls, Enkidu. ’’ 

Unconscious his hand slides over his round tummy. Ritsuka does not want a repeat of the last time… He is determined to keep his babies save even if he has to offer his own neck. Just because they got away with it the last time doesn’t mean he won’t forgive them ever.

His stare grows hard as he looks at Fajr. Fajr is his first born and most of the pregnancy went smooth because most thought the adoration the king had would just pass after the prince being born.

 

….

It didn’t and when he got pregnant a year after that they really outdone themselves. He lost his second baby 6 months in pregnancy and now…. He took distance because it broke him and paranoia made him protect his son at all cost. 

There was no ‘’ direct proof’’ pointing at the Queen. He was naïve and young but since he was still required to bed with Gilgamesh … which he avoided like the pest for 4 years after that he got once more pregnant.

He tightened all security around him and his son when in the palace. As much power the Queen has in the palace it means nothing outside of the palace and because the prince is half blood. Son of the King and a commoner. He was loved by the commoners and he could count on the citizens.

A hand on top of his made him shoot out back of his thoughts. It was Enkidu’s hand, his facial features soften as he gave a soft smile as he whispers ; ‘I’m fine…I’m still here.’

He hadn’t been himself in a long time. Ritsuka only existed for his son the last few years and had blocked 9.9 out of 10 people away. Only Enkidu, Siduri and one maid had his trust and then not even always because anxiety broke him.

‘’ Has Gil visited you or Fajr recently ? ‘’

Enkidu asks as he casts a look at Fajr now munching on some dried fruits as he keeps himself busy looking outside the tavern to the people. 

‘’ He…tried to visit a few days ago.’’

Eyes cast downwards to his belly in shame. His voice feels stuck before he slowly looks back up to Enkidu.

‘’ I can’t…I just can’t allow him to get near me or Fajr again. They will come again and I…’’

As if a chicken bone himself was stuck in his throat and it didn’t want to swallow. Lips move but no sound came, he can’t cry now…. Not anymore. Too much tears have been shed the last few years. Left to right he slowly shakes his head.

‘’ I’ve been a terrible wife and mother. I can’t risk it…I can’t lose…I can’t lose my child again. That night 8 months ago was enough for me…I can run on it for years, Enkidu. I just need to keep away from the palace as much as possible.’’

It grew silent between them as Enkidu takes his hand back from Ritsuka. It’s so visible that Ritsuka is still breaking till this day. The loss of the young princess due an early pregnancy that was caused by medicine that has been given to him for a month straight resulted the loss.

It was beyond difficult to talk to him. If they connected it wasn’t for long because the demons within Ritsuka spoke louder than he could. Enkidu was not marred to Ritsuka, he is not the person he loves or needed. 

Even when his dear friend tried to reach out it only worsened. Enkidu knew, still knows that the medicine given wasn’t by mistake. He straight up saw a natural child loved by multiple gods break down; Quetzalcoatl a goddess not even from Uruk loved him, Ereshkigal the goddess of the Underworld loved him for his positivity and he never discriminated and Ishtar… Though he probably didn’t need her but even Ishtar had grown attached to him. 

Enkidu knows the goddess visited him often but even they didn’t manage to bring him back after losing the princess. 

‘’ How about we go and buy that dessert I heard about ?’’

Fajr was the first to stand up from his chair and stand ready. A genuine smile forms on Ritsuka’s lips to see his son spring back to life at the mention of the dessert. A smile that didn’t go missing Enkidu’s eye.

Enkidu had to have a talk with Gilgamesh about it. Ritsuka never stopped loving Gilgamesh in fact it only grew but his guilt towards his unborn child was greater and that mixed with fear of the first born and the third coming it’s way made him take as much as distance from the palace. 

Something he understood well. In the six years he got to know Ritsuka and the small prince his devotion to protect them grew triple in size. Only with Ritsuka he felt normal and it only increased as the younger prince showed the same attributes. 

Enkidu paid for the food which earned a scoff from Ritsuka but they set soon food outside to get the part of the market where they sell sweets.

Fajr was a perfect mixture of Gilgamesh and Ritsuka. Most of his looks were those of Gilgamesh; Hair, skin and expressions but the one thing he is happy about is the eyes. Those familiar blue eyes that shine like the moon were passed through on Fajr.

Fajr was despite his young age smart. A trait he highly possible got from his father but the wide thinking of his mother. 

 

A child worthy to become….

 

No, he may not think about that. It’s not his right to decide the outcomes…

 

 

Though he would be loyal to Fajr if the gods above blessed this child with the chance to step up and become the future King of Uruk.


End file.
